Power of Friends
by LoverofScales
Summary: When Marie comes to visit Big Green, Highroller takes the chance to take the things that matter most; Her pokemon buddies! Devastated, Marie tries to rescue them with the help of First Squad. Can they rescue Marie's pokemon before Highroller uses them to destroy Hidden Kingdom? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This may be the last story I start since I'll have to turn in my school laptop. Hopefully, I'll get my own laptop when I start college and be able to write and post more. Anyway, here's a Hero 108 and pokemon crossover. I only own Marie.**_

 **Chapter One; Her Return**

It had been some time in Hidden Kingdom since Twin Masters last spread his chaos. Highroller didn't seem to have a courage to attack Big Green which gave the residents some relief. But they didn't know an old friend would be coming to visit. Her cloak flew and flapped in the wind, red and white colored balls were strapped to her belt. She smiled at the turtle shell shaped hideout, a few Wingulls resting on the top. No matter what world she went to…it always seemed like pokemon followed her. Even to Hidden Kingdom. They never bothered anyone, the heros of Big Green loved the pokemon just as much as they loved the animals that joined.

As she walked up to the shore, a large blue turtle popped out of the water. Guns were attached to his shell. "Blast…"

"Hello Blastoise. Do you mind if I ask you for a ride?" the cloaked woman asked. Blastoise seemed to smile and happily obliged, allowing her to sit on his back. The water starter swam into the door that led into Big Green. She was greeted by the Air Force members.

"Welcome back Marie." Rosefinch smiled at her. The woman pulled the hood of the cloak off and smiled. She had curly brown hair, pulled into a ponytail and blue and black glasses resting on her nose. "Good to see you Rosefinch. Apetruly know I'm here?"  
"Not yet." Master Chou answered. "But we'll alert him." He assured as a turtle rode up on treads. "Alert Commander Apetruly of Marie's arrival." He ordered. The turtle rode off again.  
"Follow me Marie, I'll take you to the cafeteria." Burly offered. Marie nodded

"Thank you Burly." She smiled and followed.

Apetruly was busy stacking bananas up just like a house of cards when the turtle entered his room.

"Marie here!" it squeaked causing Apetruly to jump in shock with a yelp.

"Oh good heavens!"

"Marie here!" the turtle announced again riding up to the commander's head.

"Marie?" Apetruly asked a bit dizzily. Then the realization hit him, harder than the fall did. "Oh! Marie! Where is she?"

"Lunchroom!" the turtle squeaked.

"Oh joy! I must go see her." Apetruly happily hopped out of his door heading to the cafeteria to talk with the girl.

Marie sat in the cafeteria, she had her charizard out of his pokeball, stroking his snout as he rumbled happily. Ox King and Egret Queen brought her a bowl of soup to eat. She smiled as them and bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you." She said. Both animals bowed to her and walked off. As Marie was about to take a bite, her name was called and she was hug-tackled by a familiar white bunny. She chuckled putting her bowl down and returning the hug.

"Hello Jumpy!"  
"Marie come to visit!" Jumpy happily cheered.

"Of course I did. You should know by now I come to visit you guys whenever I can. Where's the rest of first squad?"

"First Squad training, Jumpy get water." The former rabbit king explained.

"Well, when Apetruly gets here, I'll happily head down with you." Marie smiled.

"Jumpy wait with Marie and Smokey!" the bunny smiled. Marie chuckled.

"I'm sure Smokes will enjoy the attention while I'm eating." She said as Jumpy pet the fire type. Smokes rumbled happily at the rabbit. While her Charizard got attention from Jumpy, Marie quietly sipped her soup, enjoying the taste and heat. Apetruly came up to her.

"Marie! It's so good to see you again!" he exclaimed ecstatically. Marie smiled putting the almost empty bowl down again.

"You too commander. I hope all is well in Hidden Kingdom."

"It has been abnormally quiet lately…" he told her but Marie shrugged at it, remaining optimistic.

"No news is good news right?"

"I suppose so…hopefully Highroller will stay that way."

"If he does try anything, I'll be here to help." Marie smiled.

"I am certainly grateful for that Marie." Apetruly bowed.

"I'll happily catch up with you later commander, I promised Jumpy that I'd go with him to see the rest of first squad." Marie told him then. Apetruly nodded.

"Certainly. Come to me if you need anything Marie."

"Thank you commander." Marie smiled. Jumpy took her hand then to take her to the training room, Smokes trudged behind.

"Marie come visit!" Jumpy announced getting his teams attention.

"Oh Marie!" Sonia squealed happily going to hug her. Marie laughed and returned it.

"I missed you Sonia, I hope you're good?"  
"Better since Twin Masters is gone and Highroller pretty quiet." Sonia smiled. Yaksha hopped off Sonia's head and wrapped his arms around Marie in a hug, chirring happily.

"Of course I missed you too Yaksha." Marie chuckled hugging him back. She bowed to Mr. Nohands then. "I apologize for interrupting Mr. Nohands."

"Nonsense Marie. You've nothing to apologize for! It's always good times when you come to Big Green. We're glad to have you here."

"And Smokey too!" Sonia said petting the fire dragon who started purring.

"Yea, that dragon is always good for a fireball!" Mighty Ray said, earning a smack from Sonia's tongue.

"You should know by now that pokemon are NOT tools Banana Brain! Especially not someone as sweet and lovable as Smokey." Sonia cooed rubbing behind Smokes' left horn. Marie chuckled.

"Thanks Sonia, I'm glad you appreciate Smokey so much."

"You and your pokemon are our friends and greatest allies Marie. We couldn't be any happier to have you apart of our cause." Lin Chung smiled. Marie returned it.

"How about we head outside?" she suggested then. "I got a few new partners I want you all to meet."

"That sounds great!" Mighty Ray cheered.

"New friends!" chittered Jumpy.

"I will be happy to draw them and capture their magnificence." Lin Chung smiled.

"OOHH! I hope they're super adorable!" Sonia squealed. Marie laughed at her friends' excitement and enthusiasm as they all went outside.

Marie threw up the five pokeballs. "Come on out everyone!" she called. Out popped the creatures. There was a mightyena, a chatot, a grovyle, a houndoom and a froakie. Smokes made six.

"Guys, you remember Saber, but this is Clef, Twigs, Dover and Frubble.

"Aww! This one is sooooo CUUUUTE!" Sonia cried, picking up Frubble and hugging it.

"Frubble is a Froakie. He's a water type starter in the Kalos region." Marie explained. Jumpy started petting Saber.

"Saber good pokemon!" Jumpy said, getting a happy bark from the dark type. Lin Chung sat in front of Twigs with his sketchbook. "Twigs is truly a regal pokemon. I simply must sketch him." He said. Twigs gave a tilt of his head in question but he stayed still for the sketching warrior.

"This one looks almost as mighty as me!" Mighty Ray grinned.

"Hound!" Dover barked. Clef sat on Marie's shoulder who then stroked under his beak with a smile. Unknown to the group, the Zebra Brothers were hiding in the bushes close by.

"Marie's back again." Sparky Black stated. "And she has her pokemon."

"We should report this to Master Highroller." Sparky White said.  
"Good idea!" his brother praised as they formed into their zebra wheel and rolled back to East Citadel.

"MASTER!" Highroller was jumping rope when the zebras called for him, throwing him off his game and getting tangled. He growled in annoyance. "How DARE you interrupt me! This BETTER be important or I'm turning the BOTH of you into DEAD DONKEY MEAT!" He threatened. The zebras gulped untangling their master from the rope.

"It's Marie, Master! She's come back to Hidden Kingdom!" Sparky Black explained.

"And she has her pokemon with her." Sparky White added.

"Marie?! That annoying, shapeshifting, pokemon training brat! Wait…this is PERFECT!" Highroller laughed gleefully. The zebras looked at each other in confusion.

"It is?"

"Listen up zebras, tonight, I want you to sneak into Big Green and steal Marie's pokemon! We'll lure her and first squad here and destroy them for good!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Master?" Sparky White asked nervously.

"Listen you broomheads! Marie won't do anything to us if she wants her precious pokemon partners safe and if we have them, we will finally RULE HIDDEN KINGDOM!"

"Ohhhh…HOORAY! ALL HAIL HIGHROLLER!"

"Now go get prepared!"

"You can count on us Master!" and they rolled off. Highroller cackled.

"I have right where I want you…Big Green…" he laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Stolen**

As night fell, everyone in Big Green relaxed for a good night's rest. Marie laid down in her bed after Jumpy had found her a spare room to stay in. Her pokemon were returned to their pokeballs except for one. Marie would always let one pokemon sleep with her and tonight was Frubble's turn. The frog like pokemon hopped into the bed. She smiled at him rubbing his head.

"Night pal…" she smiled.

"Froakie." Frubble smiled with a yawn and curled up beside his trainer. Marie fell asleep quickly. Big Green became quiet, and the Zebras were sneaking in.

"How do we find Marie's room?" Sparky White whispered.

"She's got to be close to either Apetruly or First Squad…" Sparky Black said.

"Let's check the rooms close to theirs then." Both brothers nodded and snuck through the halls. Sparky Black checked the rooms near Apetruly's and Sparky White looked near First Squad's. Sparky Black found Marie's room and smirked quietly walking in. He found the red and white balls and snatched them, including Frubble's empty one. Sparky Black snuck out again and found his brother. "I got them, let's get out of here before we're caught."

"Good idea." Sparky White whispered. They snuck out of the room. Frubble woke up and looked around. "

"Fro…?" he asked rather tiredly. Then he hopped out of bed and out the open door. He caught a glimpse of the brothers and hid behind the wall.

"Master Highroller will be so proud of me." Sparky Black boasted. Sparky White turned to him sharply.

"You?! You mean me!" he whispered-shouted.

"No way! You'd be lost without me! And there's no way you could've taken the pokemon without me!"

Frubble blinked at that. They took his teammates! Glaring, Frubble sent a bubblebeam flying their way. It hit them perfectly, sending them flying into the wall with a yelp of shock and pain.

"Froakie!" Frubble snapped. The zebras looked at him. "Ah! We've been spotted!"

"Let's get outta here before the rest of Big Green wakes us!"

"Good idea!" Taking the pokeballs, the zebras rolled away. Frubble tried to go after them, but was stopped by Apetruly's door opening.

"What in the name of great bananas is going on out here!?" he demanded. He looked down at the water type. "Frubble, what are you doing here in the halls? Marie would get worried about you if she saw you were gone." He said picking him up. But Frubble was panicked.

"Froakie! Kie! Fro!"

"Now what has gotten into you?" Apetruly asked, but that was when Marie yelled out.

"MY POKEMON! THEY'RE GONE!"

"Oh my heavens!" Apetruly cried, rushing to Marie's room with Frubble. Marie turned to them, she looked relieved to see her youngest pokemon.

"Frubble! Thank goodness you're alright!" she pulled the froakie out of her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Someone has stolen your pokemon?" Apetruly asked.

"Had to, my pokeballs are nowhere to be found. Frubble, did you see anything pal?" Marie asked him. He nodded quickly and messed with the white foamy bubbles on his neck making it look like a zebra's mane on his head.

"The zebra brothers?!" Apetruly cried. "Oh this is the worst news!"

"They couldn't have gone far. Please wake up first squad, I've got to rescue my pokemon!"

"Right away Marie!" Apetruly rushed to his intercom. "First squad, wake up!" The noise woke each member up with a start. "Report the entrance of Big Green, Marie's pokemon have been stolen by the zebra brothers!"

"You heard the commander! First Squad, deploy!" Mr. Nohands demanded. First Squad lept into action. They met by the docks of the entrance of Big Green. Marie was there with Frubble in her arms.

"We're here Marie, where's those zebras?!" Mighty Ray demanded. "I'll blast them!"

"I doubt that they're fall, but we need to hurry."

"Take my turtle Marie, I will call upon the cheetahs for help." Lin Chung told her. Marie nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Lin Chung." She said as the turtles were summoned for travel. The Cheetahs were woken up and formed to make Lin Chung's legs. First Squad and Marie rushed after the zebras, trying to find them.

Highroller met the brothers halfway. "Did you get them?" he asked.

"Yes master, but…first squad may be after us…" Sparky Black said nervously.

"You idiots! You weren't supposed to attract any attention! Give me those pokeballs!" he said snatching them from Sparky White. He pressed the middle button on one and released Twigs. The grovyle took one look at Highroller and growled at him.

"You will follow my orders now." Highroller said. Twigs crossed his arms and turned his back to him. "Gro. Vyle." Highroller turned to the twins. "What did he say?"

"Uh…we don't speak pokemon…" Sparky Black meekly told him. Highroller facepalmed and pulled another pokeball out, he released Clef. The chatot blinked and glared, readying an attack.

"Ah ah. If you want your friends and precious trainer to be unharmed, then you'll listen to what I tell you." Clef and Twigs blinked. They glared and bowed their heads.

"Good. Now when Marie and First Squad come, you'll hide with us and not make a single peep until they have long passed. Then you'll return to East Citadel with me. Got it?"

"You expect us to just blindly follow your orders?" Clef squawked, being the only one of Marie's pokemon able to speak human language.

"Oh no, I expect you to keep your trainer safe by listening to my orders."  
"Gro, grovyle, gro!" Twigs growled. Highroller looked at Clef.

"He said 'You are a horrible man!'"

"Why thank you!" Highroller smirked. They heard Marie calling then

"I think they're this way!"

"Hide, now!" Highroller commanded jumping into the bushes as Twigs and Clef reluctantly followed. Marie rode by on the turtle. "Where are they…I could've sworn…" Lin Chung ran up beside her.

"We'll find them Marie…"

"We have to Lin Chung…they're my best friends…"

"No one in Big Green will stop until your pokemon are returned to you." Cheetah Queen told her. Marie nodded.

"Do you think they may be back at East Citadel?" she asked then

"If they are, we shouldn't just barge in…Highroller will expect that. Knowing him, he'll challenge us to get your pokemon back." Lin Chung analyzed. "For now, let's return to Big Green and plan. We'll rescue your pokemon by daybreak."

"Thank you Lin Chung."

"You are my friend, I will help you the best I can Marie." He told her. With that said, they turned and hurried back. Twigs and Clef watched with broken hearts…but they knew their trainer wouldn't stop until they were reunited.

"Now, let's return to East Citadel! Come on you pokemon!" Highroller snapped. Reluctantly, they followed again. Marie the only thing on their minds…


End file.
